


Soft Massage

by carriejack03



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Massage, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 23:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18158354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carriejack03/pseuds/carriejack03
Summary: Muriel's back is so stiff, Asra gives him a massage.





	Soft Massage

**Author's Note:**

> First (and I hope not last) fanfiction for The Arcana!  
> I didn't know at first which ship since I love all the characters, but in the end, when I finished Nadia's route, I couldn't help but choose Muriel and Asra, they're simple adorable together!!  
> (And by the way I can't wait for Muriel's route update!)

As much as Muriel denied it, he wanted his hut to feel cozy for Asra.

He kept it clean and made sure no bugs came from the door, he washed Inanna at least twice a week and kept her fur unknotted, he put the only photo of him and Asra on the wall and stared at it so much he ended up dozing off on the bed, risking a cold every time.

Asra found it adorable, when he came to visit Muriel he always laid on the bed and watched him work on the masks he so loved to do. For a big man like himself, he knew how to be careful and he really had an eye for little details, like running the small brush on the side of the eyes to draw a gorgeous tribal on it or modelling a mask to take any animal form.

Asra couldn’t even think at talking, Muriel had his full attention, it was interesting observing how the muscles on his neck tensed when he had to do a difficult piece or when something didn’t look right and his brows furrowed slightly, giving him a menacing expression.

After hours of work, Muriel finally placed the brush and the mask down, a loud sigh echoing in the small house. It was clear that it wasn’t finished, the left side needed the finishing touches, but it looked stunning anyway: it was of a red cat with golden details around the eyes. Asra couldn’t tear his eyes off of it even if he wanted to.

“It’s coming out good.” The magician said when Muriel stood from the wooden chair and began to walk towards the bed. His fingers were twitching and his scowl was still present on his face, but Asra knew that was just his typical expression when he was tired from working.

“I still have to finish it… then you can tell me if it looks good.” Muriel muttered sitting on the bed after Asra made him some space. It wasn’t like there wasn’t room for the both of them, but Asra was like a big cat who wanted the bed all for himself and Muriel had to take the leftovers. It was a bit mean from Asra’s side but at the same time he couldn’t help but tease the other.

“You worked really hard…” Asra muttered, sitting up to hug Muriel’s shoulders from behind. He pressed his face against his large neck and he could feel the other starting to burn up from embarrassment. That was so cute, Muriel’s reactions were adorable when he was involved!

Asra’s fingers began to play with Muriel’s long hair, wrapping them around his tips and humming under his breath, his lips dangerously close to the other man’s skin.

“Want me to give you a massage? Your shoulders are so stiff…” Asra whispered and, he admitted, he made sure that his voice sounded low and full of promises.

He felt Muriel take a sharp breath, his chest raising just a little bit higher than usual. It was clear that the bigger man was debating with himself if accepting or not, making himself more tense.

“Come on.” Asra whispered, his lips came dangerously close to Muriel’s ear. “It’s not like you’re waiting for someone to come in here…”

Muriel grumbled under his breath, it was obvious he was embarrassed, he looked back at Asra who was smiling at him innocently. “One massage okay?”

Asra beamed at his words and helped him out his ragged black pelt, unbuckling all the belts that kept it in place. His eyes followed all the scars on Muriel’s body, some he knew the story of, others were new, but Asra loved all of them at the same way.

“Come on, lay down… I’ll make you feel better…” Asra whispered, guiding Muriel on the bed. He was patient, the bigger man wasn’t used in letting him take charge, but after a few seconds of hesitation he finally moved on the bed, laying with his belly firmly pressed on the mattress, his head hanged down.

Asra took a minute to search for a nice mint scented oil in his bag and traced Muriel’s scapula with the tip of his index finger. He felt Muriel tense, but Asra kept touching him lightly, not wanting the other to run away.

“I’m going to climb on you and put oil on your back, okay?” Asra whispered gently, his finger drawing imaginary circles on his olive skin.

“Mh…” Muriel briefly nodded with his head, he was still a bit tense and uncomfortable, but it was better than before. Asra felt a smile tugging the corners of his lips and, slowly, he sat on Muriel’s back, snapping the cap of the bottle open and poured some on the other’s back.

Muriel grunted when the cold liquid met his skin, but he remained perfectly still, which actually surprised Asra, who had been expecting a more shocked reaction but this actually relieved him.

Nonetheless, the magician placed the bottle back in his bag and began to massage the oil on the skin, spreading it everywhere, adding pressure with his fingertips every ten seconds, to make Muriel relax a bit more. Then he started from Muriel’s neck, he could feel a bit knot on the middle, mostly because he knew the other liked to spend his time painting with his head all crunched down. Not healthy at all if you asked Asra, but Muriel never listened to him.

“So stiff… I should massage you everyday for you not to have knots…” Asra whispered, using his thumb to ease the big knot as his other hand danced on Muriel’s shoulder. The man under him grumbled something under his breath but he stayed silent as Asra kept working on his skin.

He went for his spines next, following the bones one for one,spreading the oil until it dripped on the mattress. Asra knew he wasn’t one of the best, but Muriel only allowed him to touch his body. After everything that had happened with Lucio, Muriel didn’t trust anyone easily. Not anymore, not after being hurt like that.

“Do your scars hurt sometimes?” Asra asked, once he started pressing on the scapulas, his fingers dangerously close to one long scar. He didn’t know how he got that, but it was probably at the colosseum, just like many others that decorated his body.

Muriel stayed silent for a few seconds, debating with himself if replying or not, but he couldn’t dodge Asra’s questions. “... They hurt all the time.”

Asra stayed silent, his hands stopped moving all together but in the end he gave a small, courteous nod at his words. He feared that might be the case, no matter how old those scars were, for Muriel they hurt like the first day. Asra felt like he was at fault too, he let those horrible things happen, he will always regret that.

Asra leaned his head down, curling his back until it hurt, and pressed his soft lips on Muriel’s shoulder. The other let out a noise, but he didn’t question Asra’s actions nor he told him to stop. He quietly remained still as Asra kept his lips moving, kissing each and every scar present on Muriel’s skin.

“I wish I could take all of them away with my magic… so you won’t have to remember what they stand for.” Asra muttered, his fingers tracing one scar on Muriel’s hip. They must have hurt when he got them, Asra felt so powerless when he looked at them.

“No… I wouldn’t want you to…” Muriel said in a gruff voice. “I don’t mind them anymore… don’t get so sad over them…”

Asra nodded even if he wasn’t so sure. He lifted his fingers to run them in Muriel’s dark hair, it was so soft and they smelt like cinnamon probably because Muriel loved using it in everything he made so it lingered on him. The magician stretched himself and finally decided to go off his back and sit beside him, his hands still on his partner, wanting to keep feeling him.

Muriel sighed and lifted his body up, looking back at Asra with his deep eyes. The air in the room had shifted suddenly, from sad to something else, but it was obvious what he was. Muriel placed one of his massive hands on Asra’s shoulder, tracing one of his veins with his thumb before he slowly started to lean closer, their noses brushing against each other, making the skin tickle.

Their lips met halfway in a soft kiss, there was no pressure, but Asra felt something blossom in his chest. Muriel was always so gentle with him in any situation, even in something like kissing.

“Muriel… you’re so cute…” Asra muttered once they parted and he enjoyed  _ immensely _ how red Muriel got just from his words alone. He giggled and kissed him again, this time it was more passionate with their tongues meeting and dancing together, even if Muriel was still hesitant about it, it didn’t take long for him to get enthusiastic, his wide hands gripping Asra’s waist tightly, pressing his nails in his skin, leaving red marks that would fade soon.

“Do you want to heat things up a little?” Asra whispered, his intentions couldn’t be clearer. Muriel observed how the other’s lips were curled into a cat-like smile and how his eyes shone, it made him feeling shivers running down his back.

“Okay… but… not too much…” He was mumbling under his breath, his cheeks had turned so red that a cherry was nothing compared to them. Asra gave him a gentle smile and nodded, wrapping one arm around his shoulder while the other went down his body, circling Muriel’s abs before his fingers deepened in his pants, bypassing the soft material of his underwear until they wrapped around the base of his soft dick.

Muriel grunted, Asra’s touch was sticky because of the oil, but it was really warm too, making his cock twitch lightly. The muscles on his neck were so tense, Asra leaned forward to nip at it, trying to make him relax a bit more. It was funny how difference in size they were, but it was so exciting too, especially when Muriel was on top of him when they made love.

“ _ Ah! _ ” Asra jumped surprised when a massive hand sneaked between his thighs, his thumb circling around the tip of Asra’s dick, making him even harder than he was before when he had started massaging Muriel.

“M-Muriel… Y-Your hand feels good…” The magician’s head was pressed in the crook of Muriel’s neck as both of them moved their hands on each other’s dicks. Asra’s touch was gentle but fast while Muriel’s callous palm felt rough but he went slower.

“It’s… nice…” Muriel mumbled, kissing Asra’s white hair as he maneuvered the other to pull his pants down so he could stroke him more firmly. He had more room now, he could wrap his fingers more firmly around the head and moved his wrists up and down while Asra did the same movements on him.

The magician was definitely more skilled than him, there was no hesitation in his movements, he even toyed with his testicles when his fingers reached the base before going up again, making Muriel even harder and on the verge of cumming.

“Muriel… kiss-” Asra couldn’t even finish his sentence when Muriel pressed their lips firmly together in a messy kiss, their tongues mashing together as they both reached their orgasms.

Asra was louder, his moan vibrated in his throat as his semen spluttered on his clothes and twitched in Muriel’s hand, while the other was more silent, his cum dirtied the sheets as Asra’s hand kept stroking him until he was soft again in his palm.

“Oh… that felt good…” The magician muttered once they had both regained their breaths. He took the rest of his clothes off since they were dirty and laughed when he saw Muriel’s shocked expression. “Don’t worry, I’m not going to jump on you, but they are dirty...”

Asra’s fingers traced the lines on Muriel’s bicipets as he pressed his head against his chest, kissing the skin lightly. “Even if it will be nice if we could sleep naked for once… all wrapped up in your warm blankets…”

Muriel muttered something under his breath, but it only needed some Asra’s sweet eyes to nod. “I should change them before though…”

Asra cheered in his mind, a soft smile blossoming on his face as he helped Muriel place the dirty blankets and clothes to a side, he will wash them the next day, before he joined the bigger man on the now clean and nice bed.

Muriel’s arms wrapped around his body, keeping him close to him. Asra felt the other’s chin being placed on the top of his head and his hands sneaked on Muriel’s strong waist, trapping him into a hug.

“Mhh… I like this…” Asra whispered softly, kissing Muriel’s cheek before he finally decided to remain still so that he could enjoy their cuddling session. He wasn’t sure if his partner had replied since he felt himself drifting off to sleep quickly, much sooner than he would have preferred, but in the end it didn’t matter.

He was sure Muriel would be there when he woke up. And that was the most comforting thought he had had in his entire life.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> @carriejack03 on twitter, I talk about The Arcana and Yakuza!


End file.
